<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fire Lord's Justice by Lone_Star_Ranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745681">A Fire Lord's Justice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Star_Ranger/pseuds/Lone_Star_Ranger'>Lone_Star_Ranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Lord's Night Out [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azula (Avatar) Redemption, F/M, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Star_Ranger/pseuds/Lone_Star_Ranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>General Fong has escaped after the assassination event of A Fire Lord's Grief and Fire Lord Zuko demands General Fong be returned to face trial in the Fire Nation.   With General Fong's disappearance, Zuko assembles a elite team to track General Fong and bring him to justice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Lord's Night Out [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early morning sunlight streamed in through the window of the infirmary as Azula opened her eyes.  Controlling her breathing she flicked her gaze around the room, head completely still.  She recognized the palace infirmary from old training incidents, <em>clearly not much had changed since her childhood,</em> she thought. She frowned as she couldn’t feel restraints on her wrists or ankles, but her biceps and legs were sheathed in what felt like tough leather straps.  <em>Time to make her move</em>, she thought, and rolled out of bed, landing in a crouch.  Movement exploded around her as three Kyoshi warriors surrounded her. She raked her eyes across them, evaluating the situation.</p><p>“Stand down, princess.” One of the warriors spoke.  “You’re outnumbered and disadvantaged.” </p><p>Azula sneered and moved her hand to light a flame but nothing came.  Straining, she finally managed to get a small flame flickering in her hand. </p><p>“Hard work, isn’t it?”</p><p>Azula scowled and reevaluated the situation. Clearly, the leather braces she was wearing were interfering with her chi, not blocking it precisely, but making it harder to summon stronger and more powerful blasts. </p><p>A servant poked her head around the door to the infirmary. “Excuse me? If Princess Azula is awake, Fire Lord Zuko has requested her presence.”</p><p>Azula shrugged and relaxed from the combat pose.  “By all means, shall we see what Zuzu wants?”</p><p>The Kyoshi warriors relaxed fractionally and one gestured with her fan towards the door.  “After you, my lady.  It will be our pleasure to escort you.”</p>
<hr/><p>Azula entered the private receiving room where Zuko and Jin were curled up together talking.  Azula’s lips pressed together into a thin line of disapproval.  Zuko lifted his head and met Azula’s gaze directly.</p><p>“Hello, Azula.”</p><p>Azula inclined her head into a bow, “Zuzu, peasant.  A <em>delight</em> to see you both doing well.”</p><p>Zuko snorted, “She outranks you now, Azula.” Azula lifted an eyebrow and Zuko clarified. “She’s a queen now.”</p><p>“The Fire Nation doesn’t have a queen, Zuzu. Even you know that much.”</p><p>Zuko grinned, “No, but the new city-state of Reconsila does.”</p><p>Azula blinked, “Reconsila?”</p><p>“One of the new air nation’s city states.”</p><p>Azula narrowed her eyes at Zuko. “And people say I’m crazy. There’s no such thing as an air nation…” Azula trailed off into silence as Zuko casually tossed a grape into the air and Jin shoved her hand forward, launching the grape with a powerful gust of wind. As it splattered against the wall, Zuko lifted an eyebrow at Azula. “You were saying?”</p><p>“I stand corrected.” Azula frowned as she adjusted to this new reality. “How long was I out?”</p><p>Zuko nodded to Jin who stood with a quick kiss to Zuko’s cheek before leaving the room.  He rose and walked over to Azula. “You were out for three days, Azula. How much do you remember?”</p><p>Azula frowned, thinking back.  As she thought about it, her eyes widened before rolling back into her head as she collapsed into Zuko’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No idea about an upload schedule, so please subscribe to be notified whenever I do upload.  Comments always appreciated, I enjoy hearing what people think about the series/fic.</p><p>Hope the US readers had a good Thanksgiving and that everybody is getting ready to have a good Christmas season.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A flashback chapter set two years back, immediately following Smoke and Shadow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula stared from the rooftops overlooking the plaza where the Fire Lord was giving a speech.  She knew she could manipulate Zuzu into becoming the Fire Lord that she envisioned herself since childhood, but now she was content to be the power behind the throne. Stepping away from the edge in a swirl of her black cloak, she walked past her fellow Kemurikage allies towards the ladder to the alley.  As the girls reached the edge of the roof, Azula glanced down before freezing in shock.  A team of Imperial Firebenders had crept into the alley and the first was nearly to the top of the roof.  Growling in fury, she kicked the ladder away, but the firebenders in the alley kept it steady.  Two small gasps of shock behind Azula caused her to snap her head up to see what her compatriots were looking at.  More Imperial firebenders and Kyoshi warriors were surrounding them from the neighboring rooftops.  One Kyoshi Warrior leapt across the rooftop gap and landed lightly. </p>
<p>“Azula, you’re surrounded.  Please surrender now.”</p>
<p>“You know me, Ty Lee. Have I ever surrendered?”</p>
<p>“Azula, this team was hand-picked by Suki and a fair number of these firebenders are out for blood.  You kidnapped their children or children of friends.  They’ve got red auras, Azula, red! They’re not going to let you live if you fight.  Zuko said bring you in alive, if possible, and these men are just looking for an excuse to kill you.  Please, please, please, let me take you in Azula.  We were friends once and I don’t want you to die!”</p>
<p>Azula sneered, “You betrayed me and yet, you talk of friendship.  I’ll take you down with me, circus fr-URRKK!” Azula’s vision swam and blurred as two figures hit her from behind, swiftly chi-blocking her and knocking her out.  As her vision faded to black, she saw Ty Lee flapping her arms in concern as the roof tiles and the unconscious bodies of her compatriots got closer and closer before the darkness claimed her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She woke up in a hospital with a nurse studying her. </p>
<p>“Good, you’re awake.”</p>
<p>Azula felt a strap securing her to the bed, but her arms were free.  Dumb mistake, she thought as she sat bolt upright and launched a fire blast that glowed blue as it engulfed the nurse. </p>
<p>The flames dissipated and the nurse snickered.  “Blue flames? How simple of you.”  The nurse extended her hands and ignited a blue flame over each hand.  Suddenly the flames started shifted colors from blue to orange to green to pink to white and then a different color in each hand, each hand changing color in a brilliant display of power and precision. </p>
<p>Azula narrowed her eyes, not letting her shock paint her features. </p>
<p>“How is that possible?” Azula inquired with a forced casualness and tone that made it sound like she asking about the weather.</p>
<p>The nurse smiled.  “My child, you have a lot to learn about fire, but I’m here to help you.  Shall we begin?”</p>
<p>Azula slowly nodded as her curiosity and drive triumphed over her desire to escape. This nurse held secrets of fire that even she had never heard of and delaying her escape to learn those secrets? That was just good tactics.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Azula's final ending scene in Smoke and Shadow involves her standing on a rooftop overlooking a plaza where Zuko is speaking.  Considering the events of the comic, I find it highly unlikely security would be that lax, hence Azula's recapture. </p>
<p>Again, no promises about an upload schedule, today's chapter was brought by a productive writing sprint and kids that decided to play quietly together.  :)  Please subscribe for updates if you're interested in following this story.</p>
<p>As always, comments appreciated, let me know what you think down below or on my tumblr/reddit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula's memories of A Fire Lord's Grief.  Flashback just a few days from current timeline.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula paced in her room, glancing out the window at the soft white light shining in the darkness.  Something was off about the evening.  She had been in the room for nearly two years, undergoing treatment and training at the hands of her nurse.  Her nurse’s philosophy of fire were like nothing she had ever heard before and the different colors of fire was something she continued to struggle with.  There was a knock on her door and Azula looked at the door with a frown.  It was a bit late for visitors, she thought, crossing over to the door. Opening it swiftly, she stood in a ready position to see who was out there.  Her nurse limped in, battered and bloody.</p>
<p>“Azula…you..need..to..run..they’re..coming..for..you” The nurse wheezed out.</p>
<p>Azula spun as the door shattered, a boulder smashing through and two earthbenders storming in behind it.  Moving swiftly, Azula hit the first one in the face with a powerful fire blast and took out the second with a sliding tackle that sent him crashing to the floor.  Rolling to her feet, Azula sent a swiftly-summoned bolt of lightening to knock the earthbender unconscious.  <em>Always try to take the last assassin alive, </em>Captain Tazo’s voice rang in her head, <em>eventually, they'll tell you sooner or later who sent them.</em>  Suddenly, the nurse slammed into her, knocking her out of the way of a rapidly rising rock spear that pierced the nurse’s chest instead of Azula’s back.  Azula screamed, pain and fury mingling, as she filled the hallway with blue and red flames, completely incinerating the third earthbender. The nurse grasped Azula’s hand, “The palace…is…under…attack. Go…help…your…family…Princess…Azula.”  With a final shuddering breath, the nurse died and Azula stood, fixing her gaze on the nearby palace.</p><hr/>
<p>Racing across the roof, Azula headed towards the sounds of violence.  Hearing a horrific sound of rending metal, she detoured to see what happened.  Staring down into her mother’s private garden through what used to be the security roof, she saw her mother whispering to her half-sister, who was trapped hand-and-foot in the ground. As she debated whether or not to reveal her presence, the door to the family quarters and her father strode in, holding a dripping mace. Ursa and Ozai began exchanging words as Azula’s thoughts raced.  Her mother would die unless she intervened, but her mother thought she was a monster.  <em>Does she though?</em> A quiet voice intruded, <em>she’s visited you often while you were recovering.  </em>Azula frowned as her father advanced.  Leaping into action, she made two decisions.  One, her father rejected her when he appointed her Fire Lord and left her with a useless palace and two, she wasn’t sure what she wanted from her mother yet, but if her mother was going to die, then it would be by her hand and not her father’s.</p>
<p>Leaping into action, she landed beside Ozai and before he had time to react, she broke his arm and leg with two swift strikes. Forcing Ozai to his knees, her lips moved with half-remembered insults in an ice-cold delivery as she placed her fingers against his head and released her signature blue flames.  As his corpse crumbled to the ground, she screamed into the air her frustration and claim on her mother’s life. Looking up from her father’s smoking corpse, Azula glanced at her mother, realizing that she had quoted insults from a play that her mother had taken her to many years ago. “Theater was good for something after all, Mother.” Azula said as her thoughts began to race<em>.  He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, why, why, why, no one will think I’m perfect, he betrayed me, he thought I was the perfect weapon, he betrayed me, he trained me, he abandoned me, he, he, he, he</em>, and then silence as she took a half-step towards her mother and fell into darkness. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it seemed a bit deus ex machina for Azula to show up right when she did in AFL Grief so I'm going back and providing a brief explanation of how she got there and laying some motivation for future chapters. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed!  Questions, worldbuilding discussions, or want to yell at me, come find me on Tumblr (Lone-Star-Ranger).  I'm still trying to figure out how to make the links work.</p>
<p>As always, kudos and comments appreciated! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula recovers in the infirmary and then heads to a meeting with Zuko who begins to assemble his hand-picked team to go after General Fong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula slowly swam to consciousness and as the darkness receded, she could hear Zuko talking to someone.</p>
<p>“She’s going to be fine.  Just had a mental shock, but she’ll make a full recovery.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Zuko acknowledged the unknown speaker.  Glancing at her, he snorted. “Nice try, Azula.  I know you’re up.”</p>
<p>Azula frowned slightly and sat up.  Too quickly as it turned out, with the room slowly spinning before her eyes.</p>
<p>The unknown woman grasped her shoulders. “Easy there, princess.  You had quite the mental shock earlier.”  Swiftly bending water around Azula’s temples, the woman healed the dizziness. </p>
<p>Azula spun in fury, “Why you little…” She trailed off when she didn’t see the Avatar’s water peasant, but an older woman, dressed in the garb of a northern water tribe healer. </p>
<p>The woman raised an eyebrow at her, “A simple thank you would suffice.”</p>
<p>Azula blinked and looked at Zuko who was rubbing his forehead.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Nayeh, and please accept my apologies.  My sister must still be nervous around waterbenders.”</p>
<p>“Who said anything about nerves, Zuzu?” Azula sneered.  “What if I want revenge?” </p>
<p>Zuko’s arm halted in the process of lowering and his palm swiftly returned to his face. “I’m trying to help you here” Zuko ground out between gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Azula raised an eyebrow, “Does it look like I need help?”</p>
<p>Zuko refused to dignify that with a response and looked at Nayeh, “Is she free to go?”</p>
<p>Nayeh glanced at Azula and then met Zuko’s gaze, “She’s physically healthy enough to leave.  Mentally…” She trailed off and shrugged.</p>
<p>Azula growled, “I’m not going crazy.”</p>
<p>Zuko stepped forward and placed his hand on Azula’s shoulder which she instinctively shrugged off.  Zuko sighed, “I never said you were.  I have a meeting to attend, can you come with me, please?”</p>
<p>Azula scowled at Zuko and Nayeh, “Fine, Zuzu.  Let’s go.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Zuko walked into his meeting room, a scowling Azula trailing him.  Stepping onto the dais, he pulled the crown out of his topknot, shook his hair loose, and shed his formal outer robe.  Sighing in relief, he glanced around at the amused looks of his friends and the scornful look Azula was shooting him.</p>
<p>“Alright, now that I’m comfortable, let’s get down to business.”</p>
<p>“To defeat the” Sokka started to sing before Suki clapped her hand over Sokka’s mouth before pulling it away in disgust, looking at the saliva coating her palm.  Narrowing her eyes at Sokka, he gulped before Suki whipped forward, locking his head under her arm while she calmly dried her hand on his hair.</p>
<p>Azula slowly blinked at the remarkable unprofessionalism, but Zuko was unfazed.  “Are you done?” Zuko asked.</p>
<p>Suki nodded and released Sokka, who blinked at Suki. “Betrayed by my own girlfriend, how could- OW!” A pebble bounced from Sokka’s forehead onto the table.</p>
<p>Toph snickered, “As amusing as this is, Snoozles, Sparky needs to get this meeting started.”</p>
<p>“Zuko, why is she here?” Katara glared at Azula who matched her murderous gaze with one of her own.</p>
<p>“Apparently, Zuzu thinks he needs a professional for whatever mission he has in mind.” Azula said flippantly. </p>
<p>“A professional.” Katara snarled, “What, a professional at striking people from behind? A professional loser!?!”</p>
<p>“Watch your mouth, peasant. You’ve seen what I’m capable of.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve seen and it’s not all that impressive.”</p>
<p>Before Azula could retort, Zuko was on his feet. “ENOUGH!” Chopping his hand down, bright neon yellow flames sprang into existence in front of Azula and Katara. Both women froze and stared at Zuko.  “You, sit down and shut up.” Zuko said pointing at Azula. Glancing at Katara already sitting by Aang, “Seeing as you’re already sitting, just shut up.”  Azula took her seat swiftly and while both women glared at each other, neither spoke.  Zuko rubbed his face with both hands.  “Anyway, if we’re done fighting, we need to handle our true enemy: Fong. He’s on the run, and dangerous.  We’ve already checked the embassy-“</p>
<p>Azula cut Zuko off, “How did you manage that without restarting the war?”</p>
<p>Toph lifted her hand “That was me, Princess Platypus.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me? Princess what?”</p>
<p>“You told me you were a giant pink platypus-bear a few years back, remember?”</p>
<p>Azula narrowed her eyes and frowned at the impertinent teen.  Before Azula could continue, Zuko continued.  “Toph’s seismic sense matches with the personnel list that Ambassador Feshin provided.  Furthermore, we’ve received reports from a farmer outside of Caledra that a tunnel was discovered.  We need to capture General Fong and try him here, since Kuei would probably be persuaded to give him a rather lenient punishment.”</p>
<p>“No way is he getting away with this.” Katara spat out. “I’ll drag him back here for you, Zuko.”</p>
<p>“Provided we don’t kill him immediately.” Azula said, inspecting her nails.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, who said anything about you coming, Azula?”</p>
<p>“Why else would Zuzu bring me here? It’s certainly not for my conversational skills and my recovery plan didn’t suggest being introduced to ‘friends’ for another six months.”</p>
<p>Katara glared at Azula. “She’s not coming, Zuko. I can’t trust her.”</p>
<p>“On the contrary, we share a mutual enemy. You can trust that I will do whatever it takes to destroy him.” Azula’s cold voice lost its edge as she studied her nails, “Besides…it’s personal for me too.”</p>
<p>“Do tell?” Katara’s mocking voice snapped out, “Did his men kill your mother? That’s what he deprived me of and I'd rather be forced across the bridge of no return before I let you get in my way!”</p>
<p>Aang reached up where Katara was standing and pulled her elbow to lower her into the seat next to him. </p>
<p>Azula didn’t even acknowledge Katara’s outburst as she continued, “We’ll need more than two to go.” </p>
<p>Suki and Toph both raised their hands. “We’re in.”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded, “Seems like an effective team. Aang, Sokka?”</p>
<p>Aang glanced guiltily at Katara, “Umm, establishing the air nation city-states will be keeping me busy for the foreseeable future.  We can imprint a hawk on me though, and I can come help if needed.” </p>
<p>Sokka shook his head as Aang finished, “Dad’s in no shape to lead right now and the Southern tribe is disputing the North’s claim on our oil.  Bato already asked me to come back to help Dad with the tribe and negotiations.”</p>
<p>Suki leaned over and kissed Sokka’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it, you have an important role to play.”  </p>
<p>Sokka blinked, “Wait, what about the Kyoshi Warriors? Aren’t you leading them?”</p>
<p>Suki’s lips pressed into a thin line.  “Two of my newest recruits betrayed me and fled with Fong.  Hira will lead the guard detail while I <em>retrieve</em> my traitors.”</p>
<p>“That’s settled, then.” Zuko glanced around, “Katara, Azula, Suki, and Toph will track down Fong and bring him back for justice.  And Azula?” Azula cocked her head and looked at Zuko. “It’s really hard for me to put a corpse on trial.  Please bring him back alive and mostly intact?”</p>
<p>“No promises, Zuzu.” Azula smiled sweetly. “No promises at all.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The team is getting together! Next chapter adds to General Fong's team though, so the girls shouldn't put their guard down. :) </p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr (@Lone-Star-Ranger) if you want to discuss worldbuilding or yell at me. </p>
<p>Comments and Kudos appreciated!  I should have the next chapter up sometime this weekend, just need to clean it up a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>General Fong plots his escape from the Fire Nation and plans to free someone imprisoned in the Fire Nation on his way out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The morning after AFL Grief: Two days before current timeline</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>General Fong stood outside Caldera City on the edge of the crater that gave the city its name.   Each group reported in, but too many groups were not reporting. As the morning sun climbed from dawn to the first quarter of the sky, his spy hurried back,</p>
<p>The spy bowed towards General Fong, “The investigation has begun.  I was able to get a rough estimate of the numbers.  The only notable kill I was able to confirm was Malina.” </p>
<p>A figure in blue straightened up, “Wait, Malina, Hakoda’s wife?”  As the spy nodded, the blue-clad figure howled and leaped forward, water swirling from the stream as ice spears formed in his hands.  General Fong threw up an earth wall that blocked the initial frenzied attack while one of the former Kyoshi warriors chi-blocked the blue-clad attacker.  Forcing him to his knees, Mikih held a knife to his throat as General Fong stalked over. “What the schist was that?”</p>
<p>The kneeling figure spat blood at Fong’s feet.  “Malina took me in when my parents died in the siege of the north and offered me a job that kept me going. You’ll die for killing her.”</p>
<p>Fong growled and waved his hand at Mikih.</p>
<p>As Fong turned away, he heard the young man taunting him, “You can’t kill me, you need me, you ne-”</p>
<p>Mikih stepped up to Fong, wiping the blood off her knife. “He’s not wrong, General. It’s going to be difficult to run the blockade.”</p>
<p>General Fong smiled grimly. “Don’t worry, Mikih, there’s another waterbender not too far from here and she’ll be more than willing to help us run the blockade.” He turned to face Mikih and the others gathering behind her, “You up for a jail break?”</p>
<hr/>
<p> <em>Two Days Later: Current Timeline</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fire nation prison that housed her was rebuilt specifically to handle her.  Deep underground, encased in metal and designed to filter water from the air, she would never see the full moon again.  Pacing back and forth, she stared out the thick glass window to the guard platform.  The guards were rotated out frequently and the faces were unfamiliar, but the look was the same.  <em>Fire Nation</em> she thought, <em>I lost everything to them.</em> She wondered why they had chosen to keep her alive after she kidnapped so many people, why she chose to hang on, day after endless day.  She was tired and far too old for this. Pacing, she stared at the floor until new sounds disrupted her monotony. Glancing out the window, she saw to her shock Earth Kingdom soldiers executing the surrendering Fire Nation guards.  The leader gestured and a rock bridge extended to the door of her prison. Striding across the walkway, he summoned more stone and drove it through the door, ripping the metal clean off its hinges.  The old woman settled in a chair as the Earth Kingdom leader walked in.</p>
<p>“To what do I owe the pleasure, young man?”</p>
<p>He nodded at her, “I’ll cut to the chase.  My name is General Fong and I represent the Earth Endurance Movement.  We believe that the Fire Nation has not been adequately punished for their role in starting the war and continuing it for all these years. Our attempt to assassinate the Fire Lord failed and we need to escape the blockade quickly.  Our waterbender is indisposed and we need a new one.  Would you join us, Master Hama?”</p>
<p>Hama’s eyes gleamed as she thought about the vengeance she could inflict on the Fire Nation. “With pleasure.  The Fire nation owes me a great deal and I intend to collect <em>in blood</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hama's back!  </p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr (@Lone-Star-Ranger) if you want to discuss characters, worldbuilding, discuss my fanfics or yell at me.</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos appreciated!  Remember to subscribe to be notified when I upload. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a short chapter with a hint of an ongoing threat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the meeting ended, Zuko glanced around, “Who’s hungry?”</p>
<p>Sokka’s arm shot straight up despite Suki’s valiant attempt to keep it pinned down.  Aang smiled sadly as he said, “I’m sorry, Sifu Hotman, but I promised Xing Ying and Teo that Katara and I would meet them for dinner to continue discussing the city-states.”</p>
<p>Zuko waved his hand, “They’re welcome to join me at the table as well.”</p>
<p>Aang’s smile widened, “In that case, we’d be delighted to join you.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dinner was a jovial affair despite the tension between Azula and Ursa that could have been cut with a knife.  Azula deliberately picked a seat as far away from Ursa as she could and as she settled into it, Ursa smiled sadly at her.  The friends laughed and talked as they feasted their way through the main course.  As the dessert was being brought out, a servant approached the head table where Ursa was picking despondently at her plate and rubbing a sleepy Kiyi’s back as the little girl curled up contentedly on Zuko’s side. </p>
<p>As the scent of dessert washed over her, Ursa glanced at the servant and frowned slightly, “You’re new here aren’t you?” The servant nodded and presented the dish to Zuko and Kiyi who perked up with the sugary delights in front of her.  Before either of them could react, Ursa stood up and took the platter, placing it in front of her.  She snagged a dragon chocolate and presented it to the servant with her left hand. “Well, let me be the first to welcome you to the palace.” Zuko frowned at his mother’s words and carefully wrapped Kiyi in a one-armed hug that prevented her from reaching the chocolates.</p>
<p>The servant glanced at the chocolate, then at Lady Ursa. “My lady, I couldn’t possibly…”</p>
<p>“You certainly can and you will.” Ursa smiled, “I don’t like to be kept waiting.”</p>
<p>The servant continued to eye the chocolate for a few seconds before his hand darted into his uniform. A dagger appeared as he withdrew his hand and lunged at Ursa, yelling “For Ozai, you bi-“ </p>
<p>His battle cry was cut off as his lunge brought his throat straight into Ursa’s marriage blade whipping up from her waist. The tables fell silent as the corpse bounced off the roast cow-pig before the Fire Lord and fell to the floor. </p>
<p>As security drew weapons and rushed to defend the Royal Family, Zuko rubbed his eyes wearily.  “I guess we won’t be having left-overs tomorrow?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ursa is usually portrayed as an herbalist and attempting to assassinate her children with a distinctive smelling poison isn't going to end well.  </p>
<p>Today (Dec 12, 2020) is the Army-Navy football game.   If there are any American servicemen or women reading my fics, thank you for the sacrifices you make for our country.  Go Army! Beat Navy!</p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr (@Lone-Star-Ranger) if you want to discuss characters, worldbuilding, discuss my fanfics or yell at me.  I'll also be putting a sneak peek of next week's chapter there on Wednesday as well.</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos appreciated! Tentatively planning on trying to upload new chapters weekly, but no promises. Remember to subscribe to be notified when I upload.  :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the aftermath of the assassination attempt, General Sairum reveals the reason behind the attack while the Royal Family discusses the future and how to protect the remaining members.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the flurry of guards descended on them and escorted the Royal Family to a secure chamber, Zuko paced around the room.  “That assassination attempt was aimed at the entire family, but the last-ditch attack was aimed at you, Mom.” </p>
<p>Ursa frowned at Zuko’s bluntness as she looked meaningfully at Kiyi who sat wide-eyed at Zuko’s words.  Kiyi gripped her mom in a powerful hug, “You can’t die too! You can’t!” </p>
<p>Zuko winced and Azula applauded silently at Zuko’s faux pas. </p>
<p>General Sairum entered the room, bowing to Zuko.  “My lord, we found another infiltrator in the palace kitchens and interrogated him.  While the process is ongoing, he did tell us that Ozai concealed a significant portion of gold with the New Ozai society and set a significant bounty on both your and the Royal Mother’s head.”</p>
<p>“What about Kiyi, Azula, or Jin?” Zuko inquired.</p>
<p>General Sairum glanced at Azula, “Princess Azula has a bounty on her head while Jin and Kiyi do not.”</p>
<p>Ursa frowned, “What’s the logic behind that?”</p>
<p>“We’re not sure, My Lady.  The assassin just said something about the bloodline ending.”</p>
<p>Azula nodded, “That’s makes sense.  Kiyi shares no blood with Dragon Throne nor does Jin.  Neither could inherit so he could increase the bounty on those with a legitimate claim to inheritance.” </p>
<p>Zuko swore, “What about Uncle?”</p>
<p>“He was stricken from the line of inheritance by Azulon’s will, he’s irrelevant.” Azula said disdainfully, examining her nails.</p>
<p>Ursa pinched the bridge of her nose, “Children, please.”</p>
<p>Kiyi smiled, “I’m behaving!”</p>
<p>Ursa smiled back at Kiyi, “You are, turtle-duck, much better than your siblings.” She shot Azula and Zuko a look. “Behave.”</p>
<p>Azula rolled her eyes, “Zuzu, the perfect one –“</p>
<p>Ursa cut her off, “Azula, I believe I included Zuko when I told you both to behave.”</p>
<p>The two women stared at each other for a minute before Azula inclined her head in a nod.  “So you did, Mother.”</p>
<p> Zuko blew out the breath he was holding and resumed pacing.  “Jin will be heading to Reconsilia soon so she’ll be safe.  I wish I could assure your safety here as well, but with the New Ozai Society testing the palace defenses, I’m concerned.”</p>
<p>“Kiyi is in danger the longer she stays with you. They’ll kill her to get to you.” Azula said bluntly. </p>
<p>Kiyi looked at Ursa, “I’m strong and I’ve already learned my beginner katas.”</p>
<p>“Turtle-duck, it’s not your responsibility to protect me.”  Glancing towards Zuko and Azula, “How am I going to keep her safe?”</p>
<p>“Umm..” Zuko hesitated, but Azula cut him off.</p>
<p>“You’re not. As long as this bounty is out on us, those assassins will keep coming.”</p>
<p>Zuko and General Sairum winced at Azula’s boldness, but neither denied her assertion.  Ursa wiped her eyes, “What am I going to do? Where can we go?”</p>
<p>“The bounty is hefty enough to tempt many people, my lady.  No matter where you go, they will try to track you down.”  General Sairum admitted.</p>
<p>Zuko blinked, “Mom, what if we send Kiyi with Jin to Reconsilia? Neither of them is a target so they’ll be relatively safe.” </p>
<p>Kiyi grinned, “I get to go with your girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“Fiancee.” Zuko corrected absent-mindly before blinking at the shocked look on everybody’s faces. “Oh, we haven’t really talked about it too much…”</p>
<p>“Zuko, we had all of dinner to learn about the engagement.” Ursa chided. “No matter, I trust Jin and Kiyi will have fun with her.” Leaving unspoken her relief at finding a safe spot for Kiyi, she continued, “What will I do in the meantime? I can’t stay here since protecting me will take you away from crown duties or split your guard unless Azula wants to guard me?”</p>
<p>Azula flipped her hand, “Perish the thought.  Besides I have a mission that will take me into the countryside.”</p>
<p>Zuko and Ursa exchanged significant looks, “Actually…” Zuko began explaining his idea to Azula’s dawning horror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was looking at yesterday's chapter and how short it was.  This one was mostly drafted and just needed some minor edits to get it ready so this week you get 2 chapters.  I should still hopefully have the next chapter ready for next Saturday with a sneak peek on my tumblr on Wednesday. </p>
<p>Yeah, I just realized Zuko never told his family that he proposed to Jin, Katara is the only one that I mentioned seeing the ring.  Accidentally on-brand for our favorite awkward turtle-duck. </p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr (@Lone-Star-Ranger) if you want to discuss characters, worldbuilding, discuss my fanfics or yell at me. </p>
<p>Comments and Kudos appreciated! Tentatively planning on trying to upload new chapters weekly, but no promises. Remember to subscribe to be notified when I upload. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun crested over the caldera holding the Fire Nation’s capital, Katara and Aang walked through the harbor streets hand-in-hand. As they turned onto the wharf, Toph was sitting facing the street, feet off the ground and her back to the ship and the couple passionately kissing. Katara rolled her eyes, “And he complains about us? Filthy hypocrite.” </p>
<p>Aang grinned in agreement.  “What do you think? Into the harbor or bring the harbor to them?”</p>
<p>“Sweetie, no! As tempting as that is, I have to travel with Suki on this mission.” Katara said and then stuck her tongue out at Aang. </p>
<p>He frowned playfully. “Fine, Sifu Katara. Can I try something different?” His eyes sparkled with mirth with the thought. </p>
<p>“What is it?” Katara asked suspiciously. Aang whispered his idea and she laughed. “Go for it!”</p>
<p>Aang summoned a gentle breeze around and whispered, “Oooogggiiees…” and then carefully bent the breeze so his word carried across the dock and tickled Suki and Sokka’s ear as if he was whispering directly to them.  With a startled yelp, the couple sprang apart and Sokka teetered towards the edge of the dock. Katara bent just the tiniest amount of ice behind Sokka’s foot and sent him tumbling into the harbor.</p>
<p>Hearing the massive splash, Toph put her feet down, “Awww, I missed Snoozles going in the habor?” she grumbled as Aang and Katara high-fived and approached the ship.</p>
<p>Suki frowned at the couple with mock severity. “Really?”</p>
<p>Katara smiled sweetly, “Payback, sister. Maybe he’ll learn to leave us alone.” She deliberately pitched her voice to carry off the edge of the wharf where Sokka was slowly clambering back up.</p>
<p>Sokka’s voice drifted back up to the group, “-is it, that every time she plays with her magic water, I get wet?” Sokka grumbled as he flopped over the edge.</p>
<p>“Aww, poor baby,” Katara crooned, “Is the big, brave warrior afraid of getting wet?”  Sokka glared at Katara for a second before the entire group burst into laughter.  Katara waved her hand and the water pulled itself from Sokka’s clothes and skin, twisting like a sinuous snake before the water flew back into the harbor. </p>
<p>Toph turned towards the wharf’s entrance, “Heads-up, Sparky and Fussy-britches are coming.” The gang turned to see Zuko and Azula arriving.</p>
<p>“- see why you won’t travel by palanquin.  It’s far more relaxing and the curtains increase your safety.” Azula argued as they drew near. </p>
<p>Zuko shrugged off her concerns, “Walking is healthier, and it makes me more approachable.”</p>
<p>“Vulnerable.”</p>
<p>“Which is why I have guards.” Zuko retorted. Glancing at Katara, Suki, and Toph, he bowed. “Thank you for assisting me in this mission.  You all have your own reasons for bringing in Fong, but please don’t kill him because of your grievances.  I need him alive for the trial.”</p>
<p>Katara and Azula scowled while Toph and Suki nodded acknowledgement.</p>
<p>“We’ll try our best, my Lord.” Suki said with a bow.</p>
<p>Zuko winced. “Suki, you are off duty, you know?”</p>
<p>Azula clapped her hands, interrupting. “Let’s go!”</p>
<p>Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. “Forgetting something, Azula?”</p>
<p>Azula scowled, “No.”</p>
<p>“Or someone?” Zuko pressed.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Deliberately trying to leave her behind then?” Zuko asked.</p>
<p>Azula answered with a scowl and Katara looked at Zuko.  “I thought this was the whole team?”</p>
<p>“Two more.” Zuko said, glancing towards the town behind them. “There they are now.”</p>
<p>Ursa strode through the street and onto the dock while Ty Lee bounced besides her.  The two women joined the group.</p>
<p>“Sorry we’re late. We just had to say good-bye to Lady Ursa’s cutie-pie which was sad, but Lady Ursa gave Kiyi a new stuffed turtle-duck and asked her to be brave, and then Kiyi’s aura changed from the sad blue to happy pink and then Jin came in and said how much fun they were going to have building a new city together and Kiyi was going to help her with the laws and Lady Ursa got a little pale at that but smiled and said that Kiyi would do a very good job and –“</p>
<p>Zuko cut her off. “Breathe, Ty Lee.”</p>
<p>Aang laughed, “She’s an airbender now, Sifu Hotman. It’s pretty hard for us to run out of air.”</p>
<p>Zuko put his face in his hands and muttered, “Spirits have mercy on us.”</p>
<p>Azula glared at Ty Lee and Zuko. “I don’t know why you’re so concerned, she’s not staying with you.”</p>
<p>Suki glanced at the royal family.  “Umm, not to be rude, but I’ve seen Ty Lee in action with her chi-blocking so I’m not too concerned about her.  Are you going to be staying aboard the vessel, my lady?”</p>
<p>Ursa shook her head. “No, I’ll be traveling with you.  I’m a herbalist and I can handle myself in a fight for the most part, although I could always use more sparring practice.”</p>
<p>Suki glanced at Zuko who nodded. “I ran her through an evaluation exercise and she did well enough, plus she has some nasty tricks up her sleeve.”</p>
<p>Ursa smiled sweetly at Zuko with ice-cold eyes, “Turtle-duck, those were just the ones I told you about.”</p>
<p>Zuko winced. “She’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Azula tossed her knapsack onto the ship and strode aboard.</p>
<p>Zuko raised an eyebrow at Azula’s swiftly-retreating back. “Farewell to you too, little sister! Take care of yourself.” He called after her.</p>
<p>The group quickly exchanged good-byes and to Katara and Aang’s surprise, they were able to enjoy a long kiss in peace without a comment from Sokka. As they broke apart, they realized that he was in no position to comment as he was fully entangled with a passionate Kyoshi warrior.</p>
<p>Zuko coughed and the two slowly broke apart. “As much as I hate to disturb your time together, they do need to catch the tide.”</p>
<p> Final good-byes were said and as Katara began slowly bending the boat out into the harbor, she could faintly hear Sokka yell “HEY WAIT A MINUTE! KATARA IS A WATERBENDER! THEY DIDN’T NEED TO CATCH THE TIDES AT ALL!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on Tumblr (@Lone-Star-Ranger) if you want to discuss characters, worldbuilding, discuss my fanfics or yell at me. I'll also be putting a sneak peek of next week's chapter there on Wednesday as well.</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos appreciated! Tentatively planning on trying to upload new chapters weekly, but no promises. Remember to subscribe to be notified when I upload. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The women have departed the Fire nation harbor; Azula struggles with being at sea and overhears Ursa talking to Suki about Ursa's regrets with her relationship with Azula.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula growled in the dark as she paced in her room.  Bad enough she was on this mission for Zuko, but now with her mother and Ty Lee on board… she shook her head and threw herself down on the bed.  She breathed in and placed her pointer fingers and thumbs around her head as if she was wearing a crown.  Fire faintly flickered as a muted heatless flame jumped between her fingers and circled her head.  Breathing in and out rhythmically, she sought the fire in her head and followed the jumping flames flickering in her skull. </p>
<p>As she cooled the racing fire in her head, her mind replayed Ty Lee’s betrayal and the morning she woke up without her mother.  Azula found that over time with this meditation technique, she could view things more objectively, but still struggled with her feelings. </p>
<p>With the meditation technique calming her a little, Azula knew that sleep was still eluding her.  She thought about it for a few minutes before shrugging.   Her lack of sleep was a phase that she was familiar with, as anytime she left the palace, she struggled with sleep.  Her… former acquaintances had shrugged it off, but she sensed something was slightly wrong with her sleeping patterns.  Reaching for the door, she slipped out and headed towards the bridge tower for fresh air.</p><hr/>
<p> Climbing the bridge tower and standing atop it gave her a warm sense of pride and a commanding view over the entire ship.  She cocked her ear as she heard the soft sound of a woman singing from the side of the deck below her, nearly at the stern of the ship.</p>
<p>Listening, she frowned as the sounds of a lullaby that sounded halfway familiar drifted across the quiet star-studded sky.  Walking towards the edge of the tower, she paused before she reached the edge.</p>
<p>
  <em>A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir</em>
</p>
<p>The unfamiliar language washed over her, but it sounded strangely familiar for some reason. Glancing over the edge, Azula saw her mother leaning over the edge of the ship holding a locket in her hands as she sang while Azula watched quietly.  As the song came to its end, Ursa wiped her eyes as a door opened under Azula.</p>
<p>“My lady? Are you ok?”</p>
<p>Azula frowned as Suki stepped next to Ursa.</p>
<p>Ursa smiled sadly as she looked at Suki.  “I’m just thinking about my children.”</p>
<p>Suki glanced at Ursa, “Missing Kiyi? I recognized the lullaby, it’s a popular one to sing to your daughters along the coast.”</p>
<p>Ursa scanned the length of the ship and checked that the door was closed before she answered Suki, “Kiyi wasn’t the first I sang that lullaby to.”</p>
<p>Suki blinked, “You mean Azula? She’s onboard with us right now.”</p>
<p>Ursa shushed Suki and looked out over the waves while Azula checked that she was concealed in the shadows.  Ursa continued, “Surely you’ve seen that we’re not close.”</p>
<p>Suki scoffed, “Is she close to anyone?”</p>
<p>Ursa blew out a long breath, “I don’t think so.  I tried when she was younger, but I failed her.”</p>
<p>Suki frowned at that. “Seems like she failed you.”</p>
<p>Ursa growled, “Azula didn’t fail me.  Ozai twisted her against me and I couldn’t help her.  I couldn’t pull her from her training, she hated the one class that I taught her, and she always was asleep before I made it to her bedroom.  Zuko would still be up and we would read plays together, but Azula was always asleep.  I’d sit by her bed while she slept and sing the lullaby to her quietly since the colonial tongue was frowned upon in the palace.  I wasn’t the mother she needed and I regret that more than anything.”</p>
<p>Suki blinked at the emotional outburst and Ursa glanced at Suki, “I’m sorry, Suki. You’ve only met my daughter on the battlefield or as a potential threat while guarding Zuko.  Whatever Azula’s actions, she’s still my daughter and I failed her. Have a good night.”</p>
<p>“Good night, my lady. My apologies if I offended you.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t. I should sleep.” Ursa said as she stepped inside the bridge tower with Suki following.</p>
<p>Azula rolled to her back as she thought about what her mother said.  Her mother didn’t say she was a monster.  That was… strange. She knew Ursa thought she was a monster. Azula had seen Ursa stealing glances at her, tensing suddenly whenever they encountered each other in the halls, or talking with Ty Lee in hushed voices, stopping whenever she appeared.  Perhaps her analysis was wrong or perhaps Ursa was posturing to sway Suki.  <em>That made sense, Ursa would want to take the high road with Suki and Suki wouldn’t be fooled by that display into lowering her guard</em>, Azula thought.  Nodding sharply, she slipped back to her own room to sleep, but as she was drifting off, her mother’s voice came to her mind unbidden.</p>
<p>
  <em>Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mhaighdean uasal bhàn</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Azula misreading her mother's awkardness as signs of hatred seems like a very Azula thing to do.  In my AU, there's been a few changes that will slowly get revealed, but the first one is that Ursa tried her best to connect to Azula, but Ozai twisted them against each other.  Neither is perfect, but the only time we hear Ursa thought Azula was a monster is from Azula who is not a reliable narrator. (Azula always lies- why should we be surprised if she's lying to herself?) </p>
<p>The song is from Brave, "A noble maiden fair."  Yes, the movie is set in Scotland, but the themes from Brave of a mother and daughter not understanding each other and having to work together seem especially appropriate considering the fic.  I also personally love the song and will butcher it to my daughter on occasion.</p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr (@Lone-Star-Ranger) if you want to discuss characters, worldbuilding, discuss my fanfics or yell at me. I'll also be putting a sneak peek of next week's chapter there on Wednesday as well.</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos appreciated! Tentatively planning on trying to upload new chapters weekly, but no promises. Remember to subscribe to be notified when I upload. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Letters exchanged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commander Suki,</p><p>Recent reports indicate earthbender activity on Ruchesa island.  A secure prison was broken into and a dangerous criminal released.  No further information at this time.</p><p>General Sairum.</p>
<hr/><p>Naval Command,</p><p>The <em>Rising Sun </em>has sustained heavy damage and requires immediate assistance.  Attempted stop of a small cruiser departing Ruchesa island.  Attacked by water and earth benders from said cruiser.  <em>Sunkissed Wave</em> was sunk with all hands.  Cruiser last seen heading in the direction of Fong’s Fortress. </p><p>Ensign Churuh</p>
<hr/><p>Commander Suki,</p><p>New update.  Unknown cruiser departed Ruchesa island, sinking one battleship and crippling a second.  Crippled warship, <em>Rising Sun</em>, reports that they were attacked by a water bender.  Last known heading was towards General Fong’s Fortress, now under command of General Lehu.  General Lehu is not believed to have any sympathy for the Earth Endurance movement.  No further information.</p><p>General Sairum</p>
<hr/><p>Deer Mom,</p><p>Jin is taking good care of me.  We made it to <strike>Reco</strike>, <strike>wrecka</strike>. We made it.  My new home has turtle-ducks painted on the walls.  I am being good. I miss you.  I have made a new friend who teaches me fire bending.  He is old and nice.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Kiyi.</p>
<hr/><p>Dear Lady Ursa,</p><p>Kiyi insisted on writing you a letter herself.  She is behaving marvelously and is charming the court that seems to be forming around me.  Fortunately, Teo is helping me straighten out the governing structure, but we’re creating an entirely new government from nothing which presents a number of challenges.  Fortunately, Zuko has been abundantly generous in helping us get established while Aang insisted that all the airbenders move to Reconsilia for training which has been fun and challenging.  Kiyi has been attending the practices as well and is doing quite well. There is an old imperial firebender named Arratay from Azulon’s time whose children were gifted with airbending.  Kiyi has him wrapped around her finger and the two of them train regularly.  Aang taught Teo and I how to eavesdrop from a distance by bending the air that the sound rides on so we’ve been keeping an ear out to make sure he’s not dangerous.  Zuko had his old service records pulled and he retired right around when Ozai took the throne, although I don’t know much more than that.  Arratay is a bit gruff, but seems to adore Kiyi and her firebending is advancing quickly under his tutelage.  I hope things are going well on your mission. </p><p>Stay safe,</p><p>Jin</p>
<hr/><p>Dear Lady Ursa,</p><p>Queen Jin requested I write to introduce myself.  Arratay, formerly 3<sup>rd</sup> regiment Imperial Firebender, formerly assigned to guard the Palace of the Dragons.  Currently retired.  Kiyi is showing remarkable skill and determination in her firebending; you should be proud of her.</p><p>Your loyal servant,</p><p>Arratay.</p>
<hr/><p>Dear Mai,</p><p>I’m off on a new adventure with Lady Ursa! You remember I told you about General Fong attacking the night I became an airbender? Well, he managed to cross Master Katara, Master Toph Beifong, and Azula.  Yes, Azula! Zuko let her out of the hospital! It’s still really tough because she won’t talk to me at all.  I couldn’t let you die though and killing you eventually would have destroyed her.  So I did her a favor, even if she’s still stuck in her own head and can’t see it.  We’re off to the Earth Kingdom next and I’m looking forward to finally having space around me again.  I spend all the time I can on the deck but it’s not enough space for me.  I hope you are enjoying working in the flower shop with your aunt! You should have come with us then the terror trio would be on the hunt again!  I miss you and can’t wait to see you again.  When we get back, we need to meet for tea.  I heard there’s a new tea shop near your flower shop that’s supposed to be really good.   Lady Ursa also said to send her love, and Suki said she’d appreciate another knife throwing class for the Kyoshi warriors when we’re back.  Could you also send a packet of extra spicy fire powder to me? Earth Kingdom food is hearty, but too bland for me. </p><p>LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE!!!!!</p><p>Ty Lee</p>
<hr/><p>Dear Ty Lee,</p><p>Good. Yes. Sucks to be Fong. What was Zuko thinking? Sorry. Yes, it’s nice. No. Yes, the tea is tolerable there. Thank Lady Ursa. Yes.  Yes. Agreed.</p><p>Mai</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everybody had a good Christmas and holiday season so far and that this new year is off to a good start.  </p><p>Let me know if you liked this chapter and style, I needed to shake things up to crack my writer's block.</p><p>Ruchesa island is my name for Hama's island as I could not find a canonical name for it; the Fire Nation certainly wouldn't be calling it Hama's island.</p><p>Find me on Tumblr (@Lone-Star-Ranger) if you want to discuss characters, worldbuilding, discuss my fanfics or yell at me. I'll also be putting a sneak peek of next week's chapter there on Wednesday as well.</p><p>Comments and Kudos appreciated! Tentatively planning on trying to upload new chapters weekly, but no promises. Remember to subscribe to be notified when I upload. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suki guesses who Fong's waterbender is which leads to a confrontation with Katara.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suki unrolled the latest scroll and frowned at the information enclosed.  <em>Where had General Fong found a waterbender,</em> she wondered as she paced on the bridge. </p>
<p>Lt. Jee glanced at her, “Ma’am?”</p>
<p>Suki shook her head. “Fong found a waterbender somewhere and they sunk a battleship on their way out of the Fire Nation.”</p>
<p>Lt. Jee blinked, “How is that possible?”</p>
<p>Suki growled in frustration, “It shouldn’t be possible, all the war prisoners were returned… wait…” Suki dashed out of the bridge and returned moments later with a thick book. Jee briefly saw the title “<em>Potential Threats against-</em>” before Suki had the book open on the maps table and was paging through it. </p>
<p>“Here we go,” Suki whispered. “Waterbender, implacable hatred against the Fire Nation, imprisoned on Ruchesa island… this is probably Fong’s waterbender.”</p>
<p>Suki rotated the book towards Jee who scanned the pages grimly. Glancing up at Suki, “Commander, originally the plan was to intercept them before they escaped.  Is that plan still a viable one?”</p>
<p>Suki pursed her lips and shook her head.  “Unlikely.  She’s probably incapable of prolonged bending so she can’t propel their ship as fast but meeting a waterbender on the open ocean with a single vessel is a recipe for disaster.” </p>
<p>Jee nodded. “That’s why Fire Nation naval doctrine calls for multiple ships in any open-sea waterbender engagement with catapults and ballistae being used as the primary weapons to outrange the waterbenders.  I’ve never had to use this knowledge, but…” Jee lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug, “It was required reading before holding any naval command.”</p>
<p>Suki nodded. “I’ll brief my team.” She looked back down at the sketch of Hama’s face scowling back at her.  “Katara is going to be furious.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Suki glanced around the dining room at the assembled women.  Ursa and Ty Lee were sitting together as were Katara and Toph while Azula stood alone with her back to a corner. </p>
<p>Sighing, Suki prepared to dive in.  “General Sairum sent me an update.  General Fong was nearly intercepted by two battleships as he was departing Ruchesa Island.  Unfortunately, Fong recruited a waterbender and one of the battleships was sunk while the other sustained heavy damage.  Fong seems to be making his way back to his old fortress.”</p>
<p>Katara glanced up in shock. “Wait, a waterbender? How is that possible? Zuko freed all the war prisoners and they all returned home.  There shouldn’t be any water benders left in the fire nation other than the healers and ambassadors at the embassy.”</p>
<p>Suki closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Opening her eyes, she locked her gaze with Katara’s confused eyes. “It isn’t known for certain, but there is a very strong possibility that the water bender Fong recruited is Hama.”</p>
<p>“That’s impossible. Zuko said she’s dead.” Katara stared at Suki. “You held me while I cried and worked through my feelings about her death.”</p>
<p>Suki winced at Katara’s accusing tone. “Zuko actually didn’t tell you that she died. He—”</p>
<p>Katara’s voice whip-cracked over Suki’s with a ferocious string of curses and a few anatomically impossible suggestions for the Kyoshi warrior and Zuko.</p>
<p>Toph whistled at Katara’s outburst while Suki drew a deep breath to center herself before saying, “Zuko told you exactly ‘All of the war prisoners have been freed and Hama is not among them. I’m sorry.’ Those were his exact words.”</p>
<p>“Precisely! Hama was a war prisoner; she was taken from the Southern tribes in a raid!”</p>
<p>“From which she escaped and began terrorizing the Ruchesa countryside with her bloodbending.  You remember Governor Ikilan?”</p>
<p>Katara shook her head and Ursa interjected, “Yes, he was a strong proponent of our subjects’ rights even in the time of Azulon and is one of Zuko’s strongest political supporters.”</p>
<p>Katara glanced at Ursa, than back at Suki, “So what does this governor have to do with anything?”</p>
<p>Suki blew out her breath, “He’s the governor of Ruchesa Island.  When Zuko proposed freeing all the war prisoner, he refused to surrender Hama, arguing that she was no longer a war prisoner, but her crimes of kidnapping, starvation, and torture against civilians with no attempts against valid military targets made her a domestic criminal.  He told Zuko that freeing Hama would send a clear signal that Zuko valued the other nations above his own people and that he would strongly oppose any measures Zuko would bring before the council unless he was allowed to keep Hama imprisoned.”</p>
<p>“And Zuko agreed to this blackmail?”</p>
<p>Ursa glanced at Katara, “My son might not have had a choice.  The hardliners already oppose him on everything, Governor Ikilan is well-liked in the council and his support is critical in getting anything decided.”</p>
<p>Suki nodded at Ursa, “Zuko felt he didn’t have a choice.  Hama was labeled a domestic criminal and he allowed Governor Ikilan’s sentence to stand.”</p>
<p>“Then Zuko looked me in the eye and lied to me.” Katara spat, “Worse, you held me while I cried over the death of the last Southern master and the loss of our traditions. You could have told me at any point, but you…you…” Katara’s eyes started welling up with tears as she continued, advancing towards Suki in her fury, “YOU LIED TO ME TO PROTECT THE FIRE NATION!”</p>
<p>“I am a sworn bodyguard to Fire Lord Zuko and the political reality is disgusting, but I had no choice!” Suki yelled back, “I have to protect Zuko otherwise the Fire Nation will slip into anarchy! What if a warmonger seizes the throne, Katara? What then?!? Do you want battleships raiding the Southern Water Tribe again? Renewed war in the earth kingdom?  The Earth Endurance movement is doing its best to restart this war on their own and it’s taking Zuko everything he has in holding back his generals from retaliating into the Earth Kingdom.  Governor Ikilan is a key figure in helping Zuko through the ravines of their vicious politics and keeping the peace.”</p>
<p>Toph stomped her foot on the floor and metal rippled, sliding Katara and Suki apart.  “Pull it together, dunderheads.  We have a common enemy in Fong and we need to bring him down.”</p>
<p>Katara drew herself up and glared at Suki.  “Fong needs to go down, but we’re not done here. I’ll call a truce for now, but we are going to have a very serious conversation when we’re done here.” With that, she spun on her heel and strode out of the room, slamming the hatch behind her.</p>
<p>A series of slow claps echoed through the room providing a counterpoint to the fading echoes of the booming sound of the hatch.  Everybody turned to stare at Azula.</p>
<p>Azula smirked at Suki, “I’m impressed.  I didn’t think Zuzu had it in him.”</p>
<p>Suki glared at Azula before pivoting and striding out of the room.  As she entered the bridge, Lt. Jee snapped to attention.</p>
<p>“At ease, Lieutenant,” Suki strode to the bridge windows and stared at the crashing waves. “Set course for the Earth Kingdom.  It’s time to end this once and for all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Drama between Suki and Katara! I wanted to present a possible reason why Hama would still be in prison even after Zuko takes the throne.</p>
<p>Ruchesa island is my name for Hama's island as I could not find a canonical name for it; the Fire Nation certainly wouldn't be calling it Hama's island.</p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr (@Lone-Star-Ranger) if you want to discuss characters, worldbuilding, discuss my fanfics or yell at me. I'll also be putting a sneak peek of next week's chapter there on Wednesday as well.</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos appreciated! Tentatively planning on trying to upload new chapters weekly, but no promises. Remember to subscribe to be notified when I upload. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ty Lee is having trouble with her airbending and later faces off with Azula.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind swirled before launching Ty Lee fifteen feet in the air.  Heights didn’t bother her, but the fact that she launched herself up when she was supposed to be blowing her target away was disappointing.  Landing lightly, she walked back over to the scroll that Xing Ying had sent her and studied the katas again. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Ty Lee spun to see Katara standing next to her. “Oh, hi, Katara! Do you need me for something?”</p>
<p>“No, actually, I was wondering if you wanted some help practicing? Aang and I would practice together so I’ve seen a lot of air bending forms.  I might be able to help you with the basics.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you so much! This is going to be so much fun!”</p><hr/>
<p>Ty Lee skipped through the hall of the ship as she returned to her room after training with Katara.  Glancing at Azula’s door, she sighed and strode up to it.  Raising her hand, she knocked on it and it swung open revealing Azula sitting in a lotus position, mediating with a crown of heatless flame around her head. At Azula’s frown, Ty Lee blushed and gestured, “Um, hi, I knocked, the door kinda just opened, I wasn’t trying to-“</p>
<p>“bother me? Too late for that.” Azula rose and stared at Ty Lee.</p>
<p>Ty Lee fidgeted under her gaze, “Um…are you sleeping ok?” </p>
<p>Azula shook her head.  “I don’t sleep well away from the palace.  You know this, Ty Lee.”</p>
<p>“Why is that? Can I come in?”</p>
<p>“No idea and no.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee fluttered back and forth between her feet, “Umm, it’s a little awkward talking in the hall…”</p>
<p>Azula stepped right to the door and leaned against the frame, causing Ty Lee to step back.  “It’s a little more awkward talking to a traitor.” Azula hissed out.</p>
<p>Ty Lee’s face fell before hardening. “You didn’t give me much of a choice. I had a split second to decide whether I was going to let you kill Mai or not.”</p>
<p>“You chose poorly.” Azula sneered. “Throwing your lot in with a traitor? You’re lucky Zuko claimed the throne and freed you.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee shrugged, “Prison wasn’t so bad. They transferred me out of the Boiling Rock to Still Forge where I met the Kyoshi Warriors.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, the painted warriors. Tell me, Ty Lee,” Azula said, examing her nails, “What’s it’s like being part of a matched set where all people see is the paint and the armor?”</p>
<p>Ty Lee smiled sadly, “I know you meant that to hurt me, Azula, but I belong to a tight-knit group of sisters that I trust.  Sure, I’m part of a set on-duty, but off-duty, I’m free to be me. Free to make whatever decisions I want without <em>someone</em> looking over my shoulder, judging me and telling me what mold to fit into.”</p>
<p>Azula sneered, “Without my help, you wouldn’t have made it a week at the Royal Academy.”</p>
<p>“Give me some credit, I would have made it at least two weeks.  Besides the circus was already trying to recruit me, so maybe if I hadn’t listened to you, I could have lived the lifestyle I chose all the sooner.”</p>
<p>“I made you, Ty Lee. Lifted you out of the ranks of the obscure nobility and gave you a chance to shine.”</p>
<p>“As long as my light illuminated you, Azula.” Ty Lee stepped up nose-to-nose with Azula. “Everything you did growing up? You did that for you and your advancement. If I didn’t perform, I would have been cast out! Fortunately, I grew up knowing how to play the game and how to appear harmless, to fade into the background and become known as your greatest admirer. I don’t owe you anything, Azula!”</p>
<p>Azula chuckled, “Circus freak grew a backbone, hmm?”</p>
<p>Ty Lee met Azula’s disparaging stare with a fiery one. “Kyoshi Warrior. Good night, Princess of the Asylum.”</p>
<p>Azula’s mouth pressed into a thin line of disapproval as she watched Ty Lee stride away.  Glancing down the hall, she saw her mother glancing at her with a disappointed look in her mother’s eyes, so Azula spun on her heel and slammed the door.</p><hr/>
<p>Ursa pulled up, the pitying and sympathetic look in her eyes fading to sadness as the echoes of the door reverberated through the hall.  “I’m sorry, Azula.” Ursa whispered as she walked away to her own quarters.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on Tumblr (@Lone-Star-Ranger) if you want to discuss characters, worldbuilding, discuss my fanfics or yell at me. I'll also be putting a sneak peek of next week's chapter there on Wednesday as well.</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos appreciated! Trying to maintain my streak of Saturday postings. Remember to subscribe to be notified if my upload schedule changes. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back!  Personal notes at the end, thanks for your patience.  </p>
<p>Quick Refresher:  General Fong and the Earth Endurance Movement led an attack on the Fire Nation in "A Fire Lord's Grief" which had the misfortune to be launched on the same night Ozai was broken out of prison and attacked the palace.  Both attacks interfered with each other and were rebuffed by the Gaang.  Malina died at the hands of the EEM in the attack, uniting both water tribes and the Fire Nation against the Earth Endurance movement.   </p>
<p>Ozai left one last parting shot for the Royal Family, a bounty on all their heads.  After an failed assassination attempt, Azula and Ursa joined a task force led by Suki to hunt down General Fong who escaped the Fire Nation with help from Hama.  The task force is following behind Fong and his group as they make landfall in the Earth Kingdom.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The green and gold flag of the Earth Kingdom snapped and fluttered in the breeze coming in off the water as General Fong strode up towards his old fortress with the small group of survivors that had escaped the Fire Nation with him.</p>
<p>“Halt, who goes there?” A soldier leaned over the wall and looked down at the rag-tag group with some suspicion.</p>
<p>General Fong stared up at the soldier on the wall, “Sergeant Xine! Still on morning sentry duty, I see?” </p>
<p>The Sergeant blinked.  “General Fong?”</p>
<p>“One and the same.”</p>
<p>The Sergeant gestured for one of his men to step into his place on the wall before he vaulted over and slid down the face of the stone wall, using his bending to create a small platform to carry him down.  As he landed, he hurried over to the group, “General, you can’t be seen here.  General Bimun has taken command of the fortress and he’s instructed the garrison that you are to be taken dead or alive.”</p>
<p>“That traitor.  Who is he to condemn me?”</p>
<p>“Actually, sir…” The sergeant gulped before continuing, “Bimun didn’t issue the orders…. He relayed them from Ba Sing Se.  King Kuei was furious about your attack, apparently.”</p>
<p>“Kuei has no spine and no love for the fire nation.  What is his problem?” Fong snarled.</p>
<p>“According to the grapevine…” The sergeant hesitated before Fong nodded at him to continue.  “Kuei was sent a list of the laws broken and the people killed in the Fire Nation.  One of your soldiers killed one of the Royal Turtleducks.”</p>
<p>“A turtleduck?”</p>
<p>“A <em>Royal </em>turtleduck, sir.  Kuei apparently went apoplectic with the thought that the Fire Nation could possibly retaliate against Bosco.  He attempted to arrest and deport every Fire Nation citizen in Ba Sing Se to protect his bear and issued standing orders to take you or the other public members of the Earth Endurance movement to be taken dead or alive.  A new ambassador is already on his way to the Fire Nation with the deported citizens to issue a formal apology and plead for Bosco’s life.”</p>
<p>Fong blew out a breath.  “We miscalculated.  I never thought he would take such steps…”</p>
<p>“But the stupid bear.” The sargent nodded.  “He’s going to give away everything our movement has worked for because he can’t lose the bear.”</p>
<p>Fong shook his head sadly.  “Thank you, Xine, I knew there was a reason why we posted such a steadfast loyalist here.”</p>
<p>Xine nodded, “Thank you, sir.  It is an honor to serve the Earth Endur-“</p>
<p>A loud grinding sounding interrupted the Sergeant as the wall began to open and shift, rocks scraping against each other as the benders opened a path.</p>
<p>“GENERAL FONG!” A caped figure roared as he marched out of the fortress with a large contingent of men, “BY ORDER OF THE EARTH KING, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!”</p>
<p>Fong sneered at Bimun, “You traitorous bootlicking piece of schist, how dare you condemn me striking a blow at the Fire Nation.”</p>
<p>Stopping in front of Fong, General Bimun snarled at him.  “This ends here.  Are you trying to restart the war?”</p>
<p>“What kind of stupid question is that? The war never ended! We just all collectively decided ‘Well a twelve-year kid with special abilities put the swine-skunk’s son on the throne, guess the war is over now?’ Well, think again, Bimun! It never ended! As long as there is a single, just one single ashmaker out there, someone that can bend fire and plunge the world back into flame, THIS. WAR. ISN’T. OVER!”</p>
<p>“IT IS OVER! Our children now have the chance to live in a world untouched by war and you want to condemn them to a life like we lived! We burned so that our children and their children would grow up untouched by war!”</p>
<p>“You think the Fire Nation will be content to lick its wounds forever? They will be back sooner or later in a storm of fire and blood!”</p>
<p>“Right now, the only danger of triggering that landslide seems to be from your stupidity of attacking the Fire Nation and not only that, the only high ranking official you killed wasn’t even Fire Nation, she was Southern Chief’s wife and a member of the Northern Water Tribe so really, congratulations because you killed the ONE person that would unite the water tribes against us!”</p>
<p>“We are not the bad guys here.  The Fire nation burned our towns, villages, and cities! Now we have to say, forget it, we’re all good?”</p>
<p>“The Fire Nation is making reparations and helping us with rebuilding pro-“</p>
<p>“BAH! They’re paying in coin when they should be paying in BLOOD!”</p>
<p>“You would plunge the entire world back into war, condemn even more families to fire, because the Fire Nation hasn’t bled enough?”</p>
<p>“We have a chance to win. We can annihilate them, we’re no longer on the defensive-“</p>
<p>“Because the Fire Nation wants peace, you rock-headed idiot! Besides, your brilliant move of killing Hakoda’s wife means that we have no naval allies and the Fire Nation still has a strong navy! We would be swept back on the defensive almost immediately.”</p>
<p>“Defeatist scum.” Fong suddenly twisted his foot launching a rock spike into the small of Bimun’s back with a sharp cracking sound.  As Bimun collapsed, Fong roared out, “Anyone who is willing to make the Fire Nation pay in blood for their crimes against humanity, rally to me!” </p>
<p>“Stand firm and defend our general!” The counter-cry rang out from a nearby colonel and the fortress was plunged into dust and chaos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, thanks for your patience and welcome back.  </p>
<p>My grandfather passed away in January and my motivation to write was shot for some time.  After his funeral and burial, I'm adjusting to the new normal and hoping to get back into writing more.  With a new temporary position and the usual craziness of raising kids, the update schedule will be inconsistent, but hopefully steady.  Please subscribe for updates since I can't promise when the updates will come.</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos appreciated and come chat with me on Tumblr @lone-star-ranger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>